


Can't Get Enough

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sam's Bachelor party, Dean and Cas and some other guys go to a strip club. Cas notices that Dean is desperately trying to keep his attention off of any of the strippers, even though it's obvious that he'd like to pay a lot of attention to them. Cas wants him to know that it doesn't bother him, so he shows him in the best way that he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assbuttintheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/gifts).



> ALRIGHT, this was another prompt and again sorry it took me so long to fill, I have a million excuses for it but I will spare all of you!! Anyways, [assbuttintheimpalafiction](http://assbuttintheimpalafiction.tumblr.com) sent this to me via tumblr: _"AU where Dean and Cas go to a strip club for a Bachelor party (can be sam's or someone else writer's choice) and it's all female strippers. Cas isn't really into it but he can tell Dean is even though Dean is trying super hard to act like he's not. Cas then decides to let him know he's fine with it (because they love each other and he knows Dean would never do anything) and sits with Dean asking him what he'd do with her if he had the chance. Dean being super uncomfortable doing it at first and being vague but eventually Cas wears him down and he tells Cas exactly what he'd do in vivid detail. Cas then getting really turned on (maybe a little jealous too) and pulls Dean out back to fuck. Bottom!Cas please :)"_ So, I hope that this turned out to be what you wanted, and I really hope that you like it!!!

Cas could tell the second that him and Dean and everyone else stepped into the strip club that Dean was going to enjoy himself. Or, perhaps, not enjoy himself because he had been married to Cas for two years now and he wasn't the kind of guy who tipped strippers and got lap dances when he loved Cas and fucked him on a regular basis. 

It was Sam’s Bachelor party, that was the occasion. It was obvious that Cas and Dean didn't travel to strip clubs filled with all female dancers because of course, one, they were married, and two, Cas was gay. So, Cas wasn't enjoying the whole scenario all that much, but he could tell by the way Dean's cheeks were tinted pink and the way that his eyes were trying their best to stay focused on the floor yet flitting upwards to stare at one or two of the dancers that he wanted to enjoy it. He kept one hand in his pocket, fiddling nervously, the other hand holding his second glass of Whiskey. And Cas knew Dean's game, the way he avoided things when he really wanted to have a front row seat to said thing. But, Cas wanted to let Dean know that he was totally fine with the fact that Dean would definitely take a lap dance from one of those dancers if he weren't married. Cas was fine with it. So, he brought Dean over to a little table in the corner and sat across from him, getting straight to business.

He had seen Dean's eyes follow a certain dancer, one with light brown hair and fair skin. She was only dressed in a matching set of baby blue panties and bra, and some knees high stockings complete with high heels. Cas nodded over to her. “The dancer in the light blue, light brown hair, see her?” Castiel inquired. Dean already looked guilty as though Cas had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Um, yeah?”

“What would you do with her if you had the chance?” Castiel questioned. Dean blinked.

“Nothing, I wouldn't do anything with her because I'm with you,” Dean told Castiel surely.

“Well, what if you weren't with me and you had the perfect opportunity?” Castiel pressed. Dean sighed.

“Cas, what is this about?” Dean asked, and Castiel shrugged.

“Just curious. What would you do with her given the chance?” Castiel went on. Dean narrowed his eyes.

“Is this one of those things where you won't shut up until you get the answer you're looking for?” Dean questioned. The corner of Cas' mouth quirked up.

“Maybe.”

“Well, what do you want to hear? She's a pretty girl so I would touch her. I’d much rather be touching you though,” Dean went on, and Castiel nodded.

“Is that all that you would do?” Castiel questioned. Dean pursed his lips, leaning his forearms on the table.

“Cas, what's your game here?” Dean inquired impatiently. Castiel shrugged.

“Nothing, I just want to know what you would do with her given the chance. In complete and total honesty,” Castiel prompted. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no idea why Cas wanted to know this nor why he was pestering Dean like he was, but Dean was getting aggravated.

“I'd probably pay for a lap dance. I'd get her to sit on my lap so that I could smooth my hands over her thighs, her stomach, run my fingers through her hair, let her grind down on me until I’d come in my damn pants,” Dean sighed, looking up at Cas. “Is that enough information for you?” Dean inquired. Castiel smirked and bit his lip as he rose from his seat.

“It’ll do. C’mere,” Castiel said as he grabbed Dean's hand and tugged him out of his seat.

“What, where are we going?” Dean questioned hurriedly as Castiel dragged him down a hallway towards where the back rooms were.

“ _We_ are going to one of the back rooms where _I_ am going to get out of this suit, sit in your lap, and ride your cock until we both come,” Castiel explained as he found an empty room and tugged Dean in, shutting the door behind him. Dean blinked.

“Well, that sounds promising,” Dean muttered as Castiel tugged him forwards by his tie.

“You bet,” Castiel murmured before pressing his lips to Dean's, feeling Dean's hand snake around his waist. Cas didn't bother with a chaste, slow kiss, no, fuck that, he parted his lips and licked into Dean's mouth hotly and eagerly. And Dean definitely did not want to deny that so he kissed back just as furiously, pulling Cas closer to him with a soft moan, their bodies flush together. Dean could feel Cas growing hard against his leg and he rocked his hips forwards into Cas’, swallowing the little moan Cas let out at the feeling.

Cas pressed forwards so that Dean was walking backwards, his back hitting the wall. Cas rolled his hips into Dean's once more as he slipped off his suit jacket and tossed it aside. He kept grinding his hips down unto Dean's as he slipped off his shoes and socks, working on his tie next.

“Where is this even coming from?” Dean panted as Cas pulled away to undo his belt.

“Not too sure, don't really care either,” Castiel breathed back, stepping away to unbutton his shirt.

“Do we even have lube?” Dean inquired as Cas threw his shirt off.

“Most likely there's lube in there,” Castiel told Dean, nodding to a little table that sat next to a nice long couch that was pressed to the wall. Dean walked over to it, opening a drawer and finding a little bottle of lube. 

“Huh,” Dean muttered, turning to a now fully naked Castiel. Dean looked him up and down and licked his lips. Castiel smirked at the motion, opening his hands and nodding his head.

“Here,” Castiel said, and Dean understood the motion, tossing the lube to Cas. “Sit,” Castiel encouraged, heading over to the couch. Dean definitely did not want to argue with that so he slid onto the couch, watching as Cas slowly wandered over to him, hitching a thigh over Dean's and climbing onto his lap with a little smirk. Dean watched with eager eyes as Cas leaned forwards, cupping one side of Dean's face as he leaned in for a slower, more sultry kiss. Dean moaned into it, listening to the lube cap pop open and registering Cas’ hand leaving the side of his face as Cas pulled away to drizzle lube over a few fingers. He reached a hand back, slipping one past his rim and biting his lip at the feeling.

Dean slid one hand over Cas’ side, moving forwards to nuzzle at his neck, nipping and kissing and even sucking bruises that neither Dean nor Cas had the energy to complain about.

Cas moaned softly as he soon slipped in a second finger, feeling the stretch and loving the feeling of Dean's hand smoothing over his skin, his lips on his neck, stubble scratching his skin. It was wonderful.

Cas soon hit his prostate and moaned fairly loudly causing Dean to smile softly. Dean let his hand run down Cas’ side, his thumb finding Cas’ hipbone as his lips found another patch of unblemished skin, perfect for leaving another bruise.

Cas slipped a third finger in, thrusting them all in and out until finally he felt stretched enough. When he did, he pulled them out and quickly fumbled with Dean's belt before undoing the button and zipper to his slacks. Cas reached into his slacks and boxers, pulling out his now fully hardened cock. Dean let out a soft little groan as Cas gave it a few strokes before spreading some lube on it. He shuffled forwards, rising up onto his knees as he positioned Dean against his rim. With a sigh, he slowly slid down onto him, eliciting a pleased groan from Dean. Dean took in a few breaths once his ass was flush against Dean’s hips. He ground his hips down a little, getting a feel for it before pulling off to slam himself back down.

“Oh, God, Cas, you’re gonna kill me,” Dean muttered once Cas got into a perfect rhythm, slamming himself down on Dean’s cock as though the world was going to end the next day. Castiel huffed a breath of laughter, bringing his hands to Dean’s shoulders and letting one run through Dean’s hair.

“I hope that that’s a good thing,” Castiel breathed back, and Dean nodded.

“Very good,” Dean assured him, taking in the sight of Cas, the way his body moved and his thigh muscles flexed with every time he rose to his knees only to slide back down. Dean always loved when Cas either rode him or sat in his lap because Dean did almost none of the work. Yeah, he would grind his hips up into Cas’ as much as he could, just like he’s doing right now, but other than that it was all on Cas. And boy did Cas like when it was.

Cas did these fucking amazing things with his body when he was like this or when he was riding Dean. He rolled his hips down in the dirtiest, most beautiful way, he let his whole body flow with the motions. Just the sight of what Cas was doing brought Dean even closer to his orgasm. Cas was never awkward when he was like this, he never let his arms hang by his sides. He would stretch them above his head, run his fingers through his hair, grip onto Dean, paw at every inch of Dean that he could get at. Dean loved it.

“Fuck, angel, you look so perfect like this,” Dean breathed out as he smoothed both his hands over Cas’ sides, let his fingers grip his waist. Cas really did look perfect. His lips were swollen and his eyes were wide, his hair was total and utter sex hair, and his cheeks were the prettiest shade of pink. At Dean’s words Cas just smirked, biting his lip and going at it harder.

The air in the room was heavy with the smell of sex as the pleasure in both Dean and Cas’ veins rose. Cas was already sweating and Dean was too. Everything was hot and desperate, and the way that Castiel moved against Dean proved that. And everything only intensified once Cas hit his prostate.

“Dean!” Cas cried out quite loudly, not really caring who heard him. “Oh, oh, God, that feels so fucking good,” Castiel moaned, throwing his head back. Dean could feel Cas’ hips working even faster now that he had found the perfect angle, and it only made the pleasure inside Dean rise.

“God, Cas, just like that, baby,” Dean encouraged, and Castiel moaned in response. “So fucking beautiful for me, Cas, God, you’re perfect,” Dean praised, the praise lighting up something in Cas’ lower belly, setting the pleasure inside of him on fire. Castiel moaned once more, letting his head drop forwards. 

“Dean, Dean, I’m close,” Castiel panted, feeling the telltale stirring of pleasure growing in the pit of his stomach.

“Right there with you, angel,” Dean breathed back, feeling the same exact thing that Castiel was feeling. With the sight of Cas in front of him, the feeling of Cas grinding down against him, every roll of Cas’ hips was bringing him closer to his orgasm.

Cas, meanwhile, was right on the edge, and with a few last desperate thrusts the pleasure inside of him crested in a beautiful wave of fire that flooded every inch of him as he tilted his head back, mouth slack jawed, a scream of Dean’s name falling from his lips.

Dean watched the sight and groaned, feeling Cas’ hips slowly stutter. Dean grit his teeth, chanting ‘fuck, Cas’ under his breath as he gave a few more desperate rocks of his hips upwards until he too was coming with a long groan of Cas’ name, his head lolling back against the couch.

Cas didn’t bother slipping off of Dean’s cock, he just slumped forwards, his bare chest meeting Dean’s, both of them heaving as they tried to catch their breaths. “I’m so glad that I married you,” Dean muttered, causing Cas to laugh.

“Yeah, I am too,” Castiel replied, pressing a kiss to Dean’s neck. Castiel felt one of Dean’s hands come up to smooth over Cas’ sweaty back.

“You got come on my suit,” Dean told Castiel, trying to sound admonishing, but he still just sounded fucked out. Cas pressed another kiss to Dean’s neck with a soft little hum.

“Whoops,” Castiel simply muttered, and Dean couldn’t help but smile a little.

“We still have to go back out there,” Dean informed Cas who groaned.

“Think that people will notice that we just fucked?” Castiel inquired with a little grin, pulling back to look at Dean. Dean grinned right back, bringing a hand up and thumbing over one of the love bites on Cas’ neck.

“Judging by the fact that your neck is covered in hickeys, I’d say yes,” Dean told Cas who nudged him.

“Why’re you always leaving hickeys on my neck? I have to go to work with these, y’know,” Castiel said, trying to sound stern but failing. 

“Oh, c’mon, you’ve got a perfect neck. Plus people get to know that I’m yours and you’re mine,” Dean hummed, bringing Castiel in for a kiss that was all slow and soft and lazy. “Plus it’s retaliation for getting come on my suit,” Dean added. Castiel laughed a little and nodded.

“Alright, fair trade,” he said, smiling softly down at Dean. Dean smiled back and brought one hand up to Cas’ cheek.

“I love you,” Dean said softly, stroking his thumb over Cas’ cheek. Castiel smiled and took his hand, kissing the top of it.

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought!! Comments always brighten my day :) You can find me on [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) if you want to send me a prompt or if you just want to talk to me, whatever you want!! Thank you guys so so much for reading and I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3 Xoxo


End file.
